The invention relates to a gaming container suited for table-top support of a game-board panel and with self-contained provision for storage and retention of game pieces. More particularly, the invention relates to such a container having its own articulated supporting legs which provide correct table-height horizontal support of the container when in use, said legs being collapsible beneath said container for compact storage when not in use.
Game boards for such table-top contests as the games of chess, checkers, and backgammon are customarily made of hinged panels to be opened and laid flat on a supporting table surface, and game pieces such as chessmen are customarily housed in a separate container selectively openable as via a slidable closure panel.
Game furniture is known wherein a given game-board pattern, such as the patterned squares of a chess board or the patterned triangles of a backgammon board, are committed, as for example by inlays, into the permanent structure of the article of furniture.
So-called TV-tray furniture is known wherein a system of hingedly articulated legs enables a tray to be supported as a temporary table by crossed pairs of legs or, alternatively, to be collapsed by folding the legs to the bottom of the tray, for compact vertical storage of the tray when not in use.